vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128209-morning-coffee-619-the-decision-edition
Content ---- I wish I had some big plans, some real desire to push an envelope ... but honestly, I don't. The only thing I need MOAR of, is quality playtime and the drive to use that time effectively. ;) I had honestly expected my "Kid Free Month" to be All-WildStar, All-The-Time ... when it's turned more into "Start Game of Thrones Over From the Beginning and Sit on the Couch Every Night." Ah, well. At least the wife can't complain! :lol: I am looking forward to tonight and this weekend, though. Now that I can stop stressing over Lola, it's time to get back to Sharice, get that Tank crap ironed out and start doing something other than dailies and shiphands. See y'all on Nexus! Edited June 19, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- I cant wait till next season.. already. But the walking dead is my nearest show to be waiting on time wise. Which reminds me.. I really hope carbine starts getting the holidays up and running last year holloween was such a let down. Hell I would have tolerated the bugs just to have it.. so what if my witches hat is showing up on my feet.. i would have still been happy to get one. Edited June 19, 2015 by Rebel Angel | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I heard it was all frogs. | |} ---- I loved raiding in SW:TOR. Raiding in WoW was fun-ish but we were stuck on LFR so that kinda got old. When I left WoW my objective was to get at least one raid toon here and I've done that on Kitty :wub: I had been lusting after the 1800 Stalker gear look for awhile but getting to 1800 rating... lol, oh well. Then CRB announced they were removing rating as a requirement so I dove in. Buying those 1800 pvp claws was one of the biggest MOAR things I've done so far. Plus getting the Ability and AMP Tier unlocks. Speaking of MOAR, I've used the PvP pieces to upgrade her battlesuit costume :ph34r: | |} ---- I'll take that over all spiders. | |} ---- Maybe it's my age talking, but I don't really have a "MOAR" mode, just a "well fiddlely dee, what's around this corner?" mentality. I engage in whatever happens to hit my mood (mostly housing, but includes other activities like raiding with my guild, etc). I might want alot of shinies and other accolades for my toon, but I certainly don't need them to enjoy the game or my time in it. If, while I'm skipping along collecting daisies, I manage to hit a certain milestone, snag a nifty achievement or get a great piece of gear, that's just icing on the cake. :D If you need a specific decision that I'm particularly glad I made...I guess I'd go with choosing to give WildStar a try way back when. Best move ever. | |} ---- For me it was hitting over 3K AP. I was like WOW! This is freaking awesome!! Sometimes these little disappointments take a toll on our enthusiasm :( | |} ---- I think it's important to see things from the other side. I believe that it makes you a better player. I've been gathering Magic Fire Starter! Too bad I don't have enough yet :mellow: | |} ---- ---- Happy Anniversary!!!! Have a wonderful time!! Look at MedicMelewens post she has an amazing 3600 SP!!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- And this right here is what has me worried. Right now I'm maxed finesse, 3033 AP, have pretty good gear and I'm not sure if it's time to start using those Magic Fire Starter runes because, honestly, I'm unsure how they (or all the better runes, not just MFS) actually work and what if I waste them because I'm still replacing gear?? | |} ---- The MFS runes are better, so that's not a concern. But they ARE expensive, so the question is whether they are worth it? I still haven't invested in those sets, though the time is coming soon. I don't think I'll be replacing any of my orange gear any time soon, so that's probably the place I'll start. | |} ---- Well dps is a bit better as far as their rune sets go. But for healing, once you've got life giver 12/20, your 15/15 set that increases ap/SP (can't remember off of the top of my head) 12/20 fusion gorge, and 4/12 spirit sense you're basically done with the useful stuff. Fusion gorge is probably the worst offender. You actually have to take a critical hit to trigger a mediocre heal with a cooldown. Thing is you'll have so many rune slots that you can afford to toss in useless runes like getting up to 20/20 life giver, provided you have good stats like SP on them. I had 14 extra rune slots to play around with before I filled out life giver, and I've still got slots that have non set runes in them. For dps, you basically want anything that will provide debuffs or that do a %-based damage. At max level, anything that does straight unmodified damage or healing will essentially be worthless because the numbers are too small to make a difference. | |} ---- ---- ---- Haha yeah. Echo burst and that pvp shield set are laughably bad. If it weren't for the fusion gorge 20 piece bonus I'd say they're the worst, but nothing tops the thought process behind taking a critical hit from a raid mob or boss to heal for less than one tick of Emission. As for exceptional runes, do they provide double the stat bonus, or just make getting the set easier? I have a fair amount of exceptional support power runes in there right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I've run two SSMs recently where the raid geared healer just told us to ignore the dark phase during Blind Selene. Still can't do the blood phase like that but it's pretty humorous doing it by standing in front of her. Though I will say there was quite a lot of fun to be had trolling your party members by getting them grappled out of the light too :-) Yeah, I don't know what the Lifegiver bonus is exactly but I figure it can't be ALL bad, so if I have the opportunity, I'll stand in the smokey green over standing somewhere else all other things being equal. And we have folks occasionally getting the Hard Rock bonus and the little golem is pretty adorable in his doofus sort of way. Pretty sure it's not all that effective but it's an fun effect. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, Bird Flu hit the chicken stock this year. Gear is the one thing that you can optimize fairly well and usually I'm on top of it. WS's rune system was just so daunting (and -expensive-) that I was dragging my feet on it. My "come to 'hey Zeus'" moment was getting chain stomped by OC-1's end boss. Spent some time and some plat and next time through I hear Avatus sputtering and I'm like wut, already? Edited June 19, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- Purple Gear can have 5 rune slots, and Orange Gear can have 7, that's where we put all of them. It's also why its not worth it to put elder sets on blue gear or even purples, you simply don't have the necessary slots to carry (in my case) Weapon Specialist/ Hard Rock AND Assassin/Fusion Blast AND Haste AND Lingering Charge without several Orange pieces. As for your Magic Fire Starter Runes, you won't get Finesse, but you can get Assault Power, that is the stat that you are contributing to by getting Finesse, so it works the same way. As a spellslinger though, I believe you are also benefited by Weapon Specialist and Assassin, so it might be worth rune-ing those instead as they are easier to get. Honestly you may want a full set of purples from Dungeons or the glory vendor though before worrying about completing a set. Again, the space just isn't there on blues to have all the sets necessary. Once you max out your Finesse stat (by that I mean hitting Rank 6 so you don't get any more milestones), you can worry about getting Magic Fire Starter runes since it is just as effective (if not slightly more effective) to rune pure assault power at that point. Edited June 19, 2015 by ZuberiGF | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks Zuber and Medic! :wub: I agree that I need better gear before spending all that plat but I'm rather slow on the uptake at times and I want to be clear in my path before actually starting. :) Right now I feel like I've made some big leaps in Wildstar! Edited June 19, 2015 by Khandi | |} ---- ----